Harry Potter And The Darkest of Hearts
by ksha2222 aGoddess on her knees
Summary: ..Discontinued.. Four years after Hogwarts Harry's an Auror and is assigned to find Voldemort’s Seer who’s helping him win battles and maybe turn them to their side. ..OFC..
1. Prologue Baby on The Door Step

Harry Potter And The Darkest Of Hearts  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
I was everything, and nothing  
  
You were somebody, something  
  
Please, underestimate me  
  
I recognize your disease  
  
Ingested you, digested you  
  
I know, we can be each other's blessing  
  
Good-bye, I'm taking a lesson  
  
Your cry, echoes pleasant  
  
Your cry is like music  
  
I'm everything, you're nothing  
  
I'm somebody, you're something  
  
Beautiful nemesis, we can't do this  
  
Ingested you, digested you  
  
I know, we can be each other's blessing  
  
Good-bye, I'm taking a lesson  
  
Your cry is so pleasant  
  
Don't die - your cry is like music  
  
Our story starts off on the night Harry Potter became famous. The very same night his parents died and Voldemort was defeated for the first time. But our story doesn't start with the emerald-eyed hero. No this story's starts with someone much more darker and evil. This starts with Voldemort's daughter and heir to the Slytherin throne- Madeline Marvolo Riddle. Here our legend begins-  
  
A dark cloaked figure sifted through the shadows towards the muggle orphanage on the outskirts of England. His late master told him what to do if something went wrong. He was to take Voldemort's only daughter to a safe place. A place where the auroras wouldn't find her. And as planed he ran off to hide her before going into hiding him self.  
  
The night was dark and windy. Rain clouds hung in the sky ready to release their life giving tears to nourish the world. A partially strong gust of wind blew back the hood of the dark stranger arriving on the doorstep. His shoulder length blonde hair ruffled in the wind and his gray eyes that where common in his bloodline flashed dangerously for anyone one who would interfere. Lucius Malfoy set the one-year-old infant bundled tightly in blankets on the doorstep and knocked on the door loudly. He cast an invisibility spell on his self to watch and guard the child until he knew she was safe.  
  
The door opened to revile a skinny old woman in her sleeping things. She looked at the child on the doorstep and shook her head. 'Another one of the un-wanted' she thought picking the child up then brining it in side. Lucius sunk into the shadows leaving having completed his job. When he was a safe distance away to apparate he glanced one more time at the trail to the orphanage and disappeared with a small swish of his cloak and a soft pop!.  
  
Inside the old woman sat down in front of the fireplace with the new child in her arms. The youngster was warped in so many blankets she was hardly seen. The caretaker un warped the blankets from Madeline so she could breathe better. Madeline was very pale and the old crone hoped she didn't need medicine of special care because they orphanage was very small with little funding. The crone noted that the child was a girl with black hair starting to thicken on her head.  
  
Suddenly Madeline moved and yawned. She opened her small eyes and blinked in the light. The old woman gasped and nearly dropped her. Her eyes- Madeline's eyes where blood red. The old woman had an eerie feeling holding this red-eyed child.  
  
She had a sudden urge to through this evil thing into the fireplace and save the world the trouble. But a rational thought brushed across her mind and stopped her. 'She could be one of those albinos I've heard about- Yes that's it. That would explain the snow white skin and red eyes.' Thought the old woman. She chuckled at her early feeling and thoughts. How foolish of her to think that this small girl could do any wrong.  
  
The old woman packed the blankets back around Madeline and got up. She walked into the room where the kids slept and quietly place the baby in the over used old crib. The she passed the other ten children quietly as not to wake them and went to bed her self. The night wore on and one day soon the old lady would have wished she had thrown Madeline into the fire. The horrors she would bring in the future will change the course of history.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: This is not a Mary-Sue or one of those lame Voldemort's daughter's that kiss Harry on the first day they meet and fall deeply in love. This will be entirely different. Madeline hates Harry Potter and wants him dead. There will be no blushing or goo goo eyes running amuck. If there is its going to be way later on in the story I promise. This is going to have a shred of reality and be in character the best I can. Okay? Also note that albinos have white hair and Madeline has black. So she's not really an albino. Well please review and I'll up-date sooner=^_^=No flames please.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, Places, and, things. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Song is called: Pleasant By: Kidney Thieves  
  
Love  
  
ksha2222 


	2. Madeline's Life

Chapter one: Madeline's Life  
  
  
  
I was everything, and nothing  
  
You were somebody, something  
  
Please, underestimate me  
  
I recognize your disease  
  
Ingested you, digested you  
  
I know, we can be each other's blessing  
  
Good-bye, I'm taking a lesson  
  
Your cry, echoes pleasant  
  
Your cry is like music  
  
I'm everything, you're nothing  
  
I'm somebody, you're something  
  
Beautiful nemesis, we can't do this  
  
Ingested you, digested you  
  
I know, we can be each other's blessing  
  
Good-bye, I'm taking a lesson  
  
Your cry is so pleasant  
  
Don't die - your cry is like music  
  
Madeline sat on her dirty old bed in the corner. She always got the worst stuff and the least food because she was so different. Today she turned fourteen and she became the age where no one ever would adopt her. She didn't really care thou. It wasn't like anyone wanted her before.  
  
Her first caretaker who was an old woman died twelve years ago mysteriously. Witness's say they saw a green light and that was it. After that day every year a caretaker came and died mysteriously. No one but the worse people desperate and cruel needing money took the job. Madeline smiled secretly to her self. Her smile creped out the few kids near her corner so they moved away. All the kids knew she had something to do with it.  
  
The smaller kids feared her but the older kids picked on her. Sometimes they would hurt her so bad she couldn't move but she didn't care after awhile. Madeline knew pain well her whole life. She knew she was better then them but didn't know why. She didn't know her father of mother her whole life. Sometimes she had a feeling that one of them was still alive. She also got a feeling like she was being watched some times.  
  
Madeline got off her bed and fished through her small bag. She pulled out a small brush missing most of it teeth and brushed her long wavy black hair the best she could. The brush caught on a hard knot and Madeline cursed. A few snickers where heard around her when some of the kids saw her trouble. She flashed them a glare with her blood red eyes and paid them no mind.  
  
She didn't know why but Madeline had a feeling something big was going to happen today. She shoved her brush back into the bag and held disgust for her still knotted hair. Just then a loud crash was heard and an angry voice was also heard yelling. 'Great he's drunk again. Maybe he'll finally set of that green light and I can be rid of him.' Thought Madeline. Then HE wandered into the kid's room.  
  
A balding heavy weight man smelling strongly of alcohol stomped into the children's room. Immediately the children went into the basic maneuvers to not draw his attention.  
  
"WHO LEFT THAT RUG TURNED UP IN THE HALLWAY?!!!" He roared. Some of the smaller children started crying. Madeline kept her face expressionless. It was the one good thing she had learned in this hell it was hiding her emotions from others. Madeline's attempts to stay un-noticed didn't work he turned to her and staggered to her bed.  
  
"Was it you freak?" he growled breathing his rancid breath into her face. Madeline knew what she had to do but it would cost her in the end.  
  
"No it was him." Said Madeline calmly gesturing towards one of the bigger boys that picked on her. The man turned his attention to the boy.  
  
"Was it you Boy?!" asked the drunk. The boy went pale.  
  
"N-n-no." Stuttered out the boy. The man glared at him.  
  
"You don't sound to sure of your self Boy! No food for a week!" said the man starting to leave. She watched the drunken man take a few steps towards the door in disgust and if almost sensing her disgust for him he turned around a smacked her hard across the face. His nails broke her skin and blood ran down her right cheek. Madeline didn't cry out or even touch the new cut.  
  
"That's for acting so snotty." Slurred the man leaving to go pass out in his room.  
  
The boy Madeline blamed glared at her from his bed. 'He's afraid of our caretaker but not of me so he'll be after me. I don't care what he dos. I have to step over people to get to the top. Only the strongest live. He better get used to it.' Thought Madeline.  
  
By the time the small cut clogged up with blood and stopped bleeding it was dinnertime. The boy who was to be starved for a week walked up to Madeline and pulled her plate of so called food from under her.  
  
"Since I got nothing to eat. I'll just take your food for the week." Sneered the boy. Some of the other boys laughed.  
  
"That's okay. I'm not hungry anyway." Said Madeline emotionlessly. The boy flushed with anger.  
  
"We'll see if you say that at the end of the week. Just remember freak- Your nothing and you'll always be nothing until your something." goaded the boy and his friends laughed before they left with him. Madeline kept quite letting him feel like he won so she wouldn't be beaten up. After a few minutes Madeline got up and went out side. Finding the tree that grew close to the building she knew so well she climbed to the top with ease and onto the roof.  
  
She sat there for a while revealing in the cold breeze and the dark night she really enjoyed. For the first time since she got the cut she touched it and winced. Madeline hoped it wouldn't turn into a scar. Paying attention to the sky again she still couldn't shake off that feeling at something important has changed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Accio!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the Triwizard Cup.  
  
It flew into the air, and soared towards him-Harry caught it by the handle-  
  
He heard Voldemort's scream of fury at the same moment as he felt the jerk behind his navel that meant the Portkey had worked-it was speeding him away in a whirl of wind and color, Cedric along with him. . .they were going back. . .  
  
Voldemort stared where Harry was last seen before he disappeared in almost disbelief breathing heavy with blind rage. His red eyes swirled angrily as he turned to his followers. Who looked at him nervously.  
  
"He was lucky this time as he always is but next time I'll have his life. I assure you," hissed Voldemort. They where any mummers of 'Yes Lord' and 'Of course Master' among the Death-Eaters. "And wake up Pettigrew" added Voldemort in disgust. One of the Death-Eaters close to Pettigrew pointed their wand and said 'Enervate' and filled him in on what happened.  
  
"Now go back to your homes and act like nothing has happened. We will free our other fellow Death-Eaters with in the next month or two. Lucius stay here and the rest go now." Said Voldemort. As soon as these words were said they left all but Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew. "Leave Pettigrew I'll call you back when I'm done with Lucius." Said Voldemort coldly. Peter scurried away hastily. Voldemort's gaze rested back on Lucius who was now in a one-knee bow.  
  
"Master" said Lucius telling him he was waiting for orders like in the old days. Voldemort for a moment felt relaxed in that.  
  
"Lucius where have you placed my daughter?" asked Voldemort calmly. Lucius stiffened and hoped he would not be mad.  
  
"A Muggel orphanage. Master," said Lucius. Voldemort's eyes flashed and he thought over this. He him self grew up in a Muggel orphanage and it had shaped him out to be one of the strongest wizards alive. He also remembered all the pain it brought him for being different.  
  
"Did you put a hiding spell on her magic so she would not be sensed?" asked Voldemort. Lucius relaxed- Voldemort wasn't angry.  
  
"Yes Master." Replied Lucius.  
  
"Good. Lucius I want you to pick her up tomorrow and bring her to me. You may go." Said Voldemort.  
  
"Yes Master." Said Lucius standing up to leave.  
  
"And one more thing Lucius- If my daughter sees fit you will be tortured in exchange for putting her there." Hissed Voldemort. Lucius turned pale and shuddered.  
  
"Yes Master." Said Lucius then he disappeared with a soft pop!.  
  
~*~  
  
Madeline woke up with the rising sun and realized she had fallen asleep on the flat roof of the orphanage. Not wanting to be caught on the roof she climbed down as fast as she could and went inside of the building quietly. Inside a few of the kids were already awake and enjoying the peace before their caretaker woke up and got drunk again. Madeline sat on her bed and looked around for her bag with her brush in it. It wasn't there.  
  
Then unexpectedly she was tapped on the shoulder. Turing around she came face to face with the boy she blamed the day before. "Looking for this Nothing Girl?" sneered the boy holding her small bag up.  
  
Madeline fixed him with a glare and reached of her bag. As soon as she did he pulled it out of her reach and throw it to his friend laughing. She got up and took a step towards the new bag holder but all he did was throw it to another boy who taunted her. Madeline suddenly realized that they would play keep away until they where satisfied she looked small and weak compared to them. So she refused to play. The lead boy noticed that she didn't continue chasing the bag and frowned. If he couldn't make her run in circles he would have to show her who's boss another way.  
  
She didn't see him coming. Madeline was suddenly pushed off the foot of her bed. "Think you're to good for us Huh? You stupid freak!" mocked the boy kicking her in the stomach while the other boys laughed. He raised his foot and started to grind it painfully into Madeline's head. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out in pain. Then all of a sudden there was a flash of green light and the all to familiar sound of a life less body hitting the ground.  
  
After three long seconds of silence Madeline lifted her head and viewed her handy work emotionlessly. She had killed all three of them indirectly and unintentionally. The few kids that where in the room emptied out quickly to get far away from her. Madeline felt her blood burn and pulse with the power. Something dark and powerful twisted and withered in side of her. It felt evil- It felt good. She stared at her bullies' unmarked and touched dead bodies and smiled coldly. In her books they dissevered it.  
  
~*~  
  
Lucius arrived to find some grubby Muggel children on the steps of the orphanage. All of them where pale and all of them looked frightened. Passing by them with out a seconded look and disgusted Lucius went to find the caretaker. Finding the room where the caretaker should be he entered. There he found a middle aged sweaty man chugging down a bottle of cheap beer not the old lady he had left Madeline with.  
  
"Who are you?!" the drunken man blurted out squinting his beady cruel eyes at Lucius. "You better not be here for a surprised inspection" the alcoholic slurred.  
  
"No I'm not a inspector. I'm here to pick up a girl called Madeline." Said Lucius not even bothering to hide his disgust for the man.  
  
"Good. I don't want that freak around her any more. I'm tired of having to hit her all the time for being a smart alike." Said the caretaker wavering on his feet. Lucius was angry. That was unacceptable- she's Voldemort's daughter. Her father wont be happy if when he found out she was being beaten where Lucius had put her. Screw being tortured!- He was going to be tortured then killed for this mistake.  
  
"You drunken git! Do you realize what you have sentenced me to?!" growled Lucius pulling his wand out he killed him off and left the blank eyed body on the ground to search for Madeline. He went into the children's room and there he found her. Standing over the bodies of her victims holding her bruised cheek with a cold smile playing across her lips was Voldemort's only child.  
  
She suddenly looked up at him with her glowing red eyes probably wondering who he was. Lucius approached and step over the useless Muggel bodies.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy. I have come to take you to your father." Relied Lucius holding out his hand to her. She looked at him for a minute and took his hand. He felt his Dark-Mark burn almost painfully when her hand touched his. He raised his wand with his other hand above his head and the where gone. Madeline Marvolo Riddle was finally going home.  
  
  
  
(A/N: This is not a Mary-Sue or one of those lame Voldemort's daughter's that kiss Harry on the first day they meet and fall deeply in love. This will be entirely different. Madeline hates Harry Potter and wants him dead. There will be no blushing or goo goo eyes running amuck. If there is its going to be way later on in the story I promise. This is going to have a shred of reality and be in character the best I can. Okay? Also note that albinos have white hair and Madeline has black. So she's not really an albino. Well please review and I'll up-date sooner=^_^=No flames please.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, Places, and, things. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Song: Pleasant By: Kidney Thieves  
  
Love  
  
ksha2222 


End file.
